The present invention relates to mobile printing and, more particularly, to a method and system for using virtual Universal Serial Bus (USB) over a near field communication (NFC) connection to select and upload a document file stored on a client device for printing on an imaging device.
Many client devices and host devices support USB device interfaces. A USB device interface is characterized by the access and transfer functions and protocols that it supports. A popular example is a USB mass storage device interface, which enables content stored on a client device to be rapidly uploaded to a host device for processing.
A USB device interface typically operates over a conventional USB connection between a client device and a host device. For example, a personal data assistant (PDA) may dock and synchronize with a personal computer (PC) via a conventional USB connection using a USB device interface. When the two devices are connected, the PC initiates an active sync with the PDA, which causes the PDA's file system to become mounted in the PC. A user can then perform various file system operations on the PDA's file system from the PC.
A USB device interface may also operate over a network connection between a client device and a host device through virtual USB (VUSB). In such a networked environment, the client device and the host device communicate over a wired or wireless network connection (e.g. Ethernet, WiFi, WiMAX, etc.) that does not natively support USB, and USB emulators running on the client device and host device make it appear to their respective operating systems as if the devices are communicating on a conventional USB connection.
These known uses of USB device interfaces are not well suited for mobile printing. In mobile printing, a user of a client device having a USB device interface may want to invoke the interface to rapidly upload a document file to a publicly accessible imaging device (e.g. print kiosk) for printing. However, a lack of capability and/or know-how to make a USB connection with the imaging device may leave the user unable to use the USB device interface to upload and print the document file.